halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as the Security Armor, is a type of UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault body armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. It is believed to be based off of the main character in Marathon, a security officer. These facts would explain both the armor's appearance and its name. Introduction The Security Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armor permutation is rather based off of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon series. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misrah Armory Facility on Mars in 2528, 14 years before the Mark VI entered production. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet’s most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed, inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon. Other than that the helmet is largely and vastly bland, with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of a Marathon logo. The helmet could be derived from the helmets of modern-day police riot control gear. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna on the back of the armor, that is visible in gameplay. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are quite large, with a distinct rounded section with a upper center that is trapezium shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded armor section above that. The Security helmet and shoulders has been tested in the Onyx Research Center. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-Halo: Combat Evolved at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark VI armor may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get 1000/1000 Gamerscore from Halo 3. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained a 750/1000 Gamerscore from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300's to 1000. There has also been a glitch in which the Security shoulders will re-lock themselves for no apparent reason. It is speculated that unlocking the shoulders relies on certain campaign achievements-specifically, these are the Marathon Man and Meta Game achievements. A perfect 1000/1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Some say that you achieve them by completing 30 achievements. It is unknown if the right and left shoulder can lock themselves independently of each other. *'Body': N/A Trivia *The helmet is based off the helmet of the protagonist of one of Bungie's earlier games, Marathon. *This is the last armor you unlock unless you find all the Silver Skulls. *This is the only armor that features a helmet and shoulders with no body piece. *This variant's shoulders are the largest of all the Spartan shoulders. However, it still has the same hitbox as other shoulders. *Most Bungie players will either play as Recon or this particular armor. *There is a small Marathon symbol above the visor of the helmet. *In the popular machinima series Red vs Blue: Reconstruction, a mysterious character who is assassinating the Freelancers, stealing their AIs and is known only as "The Meta", wears Security Armour Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor